


Better Than Love

by motteme



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Bottom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Facials, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kinktober, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Punishment, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Subspace, Top Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Top Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motteme/pseuds/motteme
Summary: 31 prompts:| 1. Choking | 2. Over Stimulation | 3. Spanking/Sensory Deprivation | 4. Rope/Bondage | 5. Masturbation | 6. Hair Pulling | 7. Oral/Facial | 8. Rape Play | 9. Punishment | 10. Lap Dance | 11. Sex Toys | 12. Pet Play | 13. Lingerie | 14. Dirty Talk | 15. Roleplay | 16. Voyeurism | 17. Mirror | 18. Impact Play | 19. Angry Sex | 20. Romance | 21. Size Kink | 22. Handcuffs | 23. Muffling/Gags | 24. Daddy Kink | 25. Edge Play | 26. Biting/Marking | 27. Dom/Sub | 28. Begging | 29. Subspace | 30. Humilation | 31. Aftercare |Will have both; Top! Seunghyun, Bottom! Jiyong & Top! Jiyong, Bottom! Seunghyun.





	1. 1. Choking

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that whatever I write here should not be used as a guide on how to do these things properly. I try to be as accurate as possible on these things, but I am no expert. You should always discuss everything you do with your partner beforehand and make sure that everything is save and consensual.
> 
> But I don't want to spoil the mood - have fun reading this ! Please leave a comment if you liked it !

  1. Choking



 

* * *

* * *

 

_The act of cutting off someone’s blood and/or airflow by placing your hands around your partner’s neck and squeezing tightly – the lack of blood/air will cause dizziness, which often amplifies the individuals orgasm, once the air/blood is flowing freely again._

* * *

* * *

 

 

The truth was – Jiyong didn’t even know when he had started to fantasise about this. He had always been open and mostly vocal when it came to the things he had enjoyed in and out of bed – even more so since Seunghyun and he had been in a secure relationship for ages now and they were _comfortable_ with each other and with their relationship.

In the early stages of their relationship they had more time in Seunghyun’s bedroom than anywhere else – too eager to get their hands on one another, too eager to taste one another to bother about anything else that could possibly be going on outside of their little world and they had even tried a few different things and Jiyong knew that they both had enjoyed it, but over time they had fallen into an easy rhythm that didn’t involve the fantasies Jiyong had. Seunghyun knew how to push Jiyong’s buttons and vice versa and they could have each other hard and begging within minutes and Jiyong _loved_ that aspect of their relationship – but the older he got, the more he realized that there were certain things that he wanted to try, wanted to explore with Seunghyun, but he didn’t know how to start all of this or if Seunghyun would even be up for it.

Some days he really wanted to bring it up, but he never knew how – and then there were those days again where he simply shook his head and thought about how he probably spent way too much time on the internet to be even interested in stuff like that.

Today wasn’t necessarily one of those days where he thought about bringing up the fantasies, but for some reason it still happened. He was standing in the bathroom of Seunghyun’s villa and wiping off the remaining makeup on his face, when his boyfriend walked in and stopped in his tracks and stared at Jiyong.

“What?”

Seunghyun cocked his head to the side, looking more closely at his boyfriend and pointing at something near his chest – but when Jiyong looked down he couldn’t find anything.

“Is that a choker around your neck?”

Jiyong’s head immediately shot up and he stared at Seunghyun with a mild blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, so?”

His boyfriend came closer, stretching out his hand and touching the leader-band that lay tightly around Jiyong’s neck with the tips of his fingers.

“Didn’t know you were into choking.”  
It was meant as a joke – Jiyong recognized the slight smirk, the way the right corner of his boyfriend’s mouth pulled upwards and into that downright cheeky smile – but he couldn’t stop himself from blushing at the images that suddenly shot into his head. Images of Seunghyun above him, pinning him down into the mattress and looking at him with the same exact smirk he had on his face right now, while pressing his hand closer around his neck.

He swallowed hard.

Suddenly hyper aware of the leather that fit so snuggly against his skin, of the closeness of Seunghyun and his hand near his throat – it made him nervous; no – it made him hot, he could already feel the heat flooding his body and it made this whole situation even worse, because Seunghyun was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t read. What if his boyfriend thought this kink he had was weird? Would he be grossed out?

“Wait, is this really something you’d like to try?”

Jiyong couldn’t meet the other man’s eyes and busied himself with whatever was lying around near the sink – he really didn’t want to have this conversation, especially not when he could already feel the prickling sensation of lust sweeping through his body.

“Hey, Jiyong – look at me. It’s fine.”, he could feel Seunghyun’s hands on his body, turning him around but he couldn’t look at him – instead he looked down at his chest, nervously biting his lower lip.

“If this is something you really want to try, I more than just willing to try it with you.”, his voice was low and sweet and Jiyong already felt himself give in. This man knew how to push his buttons and often used it against him – not that he didn’t love it.

“So, if you really want to do try it I want you to strip down until you are completely naked and get into bed so I can make this fantasy of yours come to life.”

He finally looked up.

And started to strip.

 

* * *

 

 

 Everything was so hot – the air in the room was thick and heavy and the sharp intakes of breath between them made Jiyong gasp out loud. He could feel the sweat at the back of his neck and back where his overheated skin touched the by now drenched fabric of the mattress – his legs were spread apart and placed on Seunghyun’s shoulders. Their skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making them slide against one another more easily and if Jiyong was being completely honest he fucking loved it. He loved how Seunghyun looked right now too – the wild look in his eyes, his tousled hair and his flushed cheeks. The way he grabbed him roughly at his hips, digging his nails into his tender flesh as he continuously fucked into him, pulling his lower body almost violently against his own. With every thrust of his pelvis the obscene sound of their naked skin slapping against one another echoed through the room and added another layer obscenity to their fucking.

Jiyong couldn’t and didn’t want to keep quiet – not when Seunghyun felt so fucking good inside of him, each thrust sent another wave of pleasure through him and made it hard to breath for him. His hands held onto the bedsheets so tightly his knuckles were already turning white and he had to continuously claw his way up the bed as each thrust pushed him up; but Seunghyun would simply pull him back in by his hips, angling them just the way he knew Jiyong liked it and it knocked the air out of Jiyong’s lungs.

He could already feel the dizziness from getting fucked like that alone – his head started to spin and his eyes felt like they were about to roll back in his skull, but it wasn’t enough just yet. He wanted more. He wanted to feel even more breathless as he already did; he wanted to feel as if he was floating – high as a kite – and only Seunghyun being the one to pull him back down.

As if on cue, he felt one of his boyfriend’s hands loosen their tight grip on his narrow hips – it travelled up his body, over his navel, chest and eventually came to a stop – hovering just above his throat. Seunghyun looked at him, as if making sure that this really is what Jiyong needs – and Jiyong delivers a ‘yes’ in the most lewd way possible. He gently takes Seunghyun’s hand in his own and lets his tongue drag from the flat of his palm, up the length of his fingers and eventually takes one of them in his mouth, sucking hard while making sure to maintain eye contact. His tongue plays with the digit in his hot mouth, before letting go again. He smiles up at Seunghyun as he places the hand around his neck, relaxing back into the mattress and letting his arms fall limply to the sides of his head.

Seunghyun doesn’t wait for another second, before he changes their position. He leans forward, causing one leg of Jiyong to press tightly against his own chest – almost folding him in half. The hand that is currently not wrapped around his neck holds onto the bars of the headboard and just like that – Seunghyun starts to fuck him again. It’s just as hot and as intense as before and Jiyong feels so fucking close to coming already – he can feel the familiar prickling sensation inside of him and it is making his toes curl.

But then, finally, Seunghyun started to add pressure against his throat – making Jiyong take in one last sharp breath, his mouth falling open – and it’s everything Jiyong hoped it would be. He is holding himself back from breathing and it feels so fucking good how the tension inside his body, his lunges, get more the more seconds go by. It feels like the whole room is spinning and there are white dots in his vision from all the sensations and pleasure that are currently shooting through his body. The way Seunghyun chokes him is just the right amount of pressure against the sides of his neck, and he can feel the way his eyes roll back into the back of his head and his body is as tensed up as it can be and he lets Seunghyun take him over and over and over again.

His cock is hard and spilling precum and he can feel it bouncing against his stomach with every thrust and he wants to scream and shout, but he can’t. He can’t make a single sound, because he still holding the air in his lungs, because the prickling sensation it makes him feel is addicting and he just needs to wait until he finally –

It starts in the deepest pit of his lower body and ripples through him outwardly, the sensation of his orgasm hits him in waves and he finally draws in big gulps of air and it amplifies his orgasm. Jiyong can’t do anything but just lie there and let the sensation hit him in full force – he comes so hard some of his cum even hits him on his collarbone and Seunghyun on the inside of his wrist and hand. His legs are shaking and his lower body is twitching as his boyfriend fucks him through his own high, only to hit his own crescendo shortly after. He can feel the last few powerful thrust of his boyfriend, before they both collapse on the bed – completely drained and breathing hard, covered in sweat and cum-

Jiyong felt the prickling sensation in his whole body – the feeling of Seunghyun’s hand around his neck was still there, even though he had already let go. He felt his own cum splattered across his abdomen and Seunghyun’s between his cheeks. His arms and legs felt heavy and tingly and it’s so fucking perfect all he can do is lie there and simply enjoy this afterglow he is feeling.

Eventually, he comes back to reality. Seunghyun is stroking his face gently and he doesn’t even have the strength to roll over – instead he smiles a dopey smile and lets Seunghyun kiss him.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. 2. Over Stimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet isn't working so I have to upload this from my phone smh..if there are any mistakes I'm sorry but uploading this on the phone is terrible. Hope you enjoy this one as well, leave a comment if you do please!

2\. Over Stimulation

* * *

* * *

 

_The act of continuously causing your partner pleasure to the point that the originally pleasant gestures turn into pain – this form of play is often part of a sadistic/masochistic relationship and can be acted out with or without sex toys._

* * *

* * *

 

 

Seunghyun didn’t know how much longer he could take this – he had been keyed up all day long and his (sometimes quiet) sadistic boyfriend wasn’t making it any easier.

He loved being on stage and to be able to create music and have fun with the members – he was more than just grateful for that opportunity, he knew all too well that it could have played out much differently than it did for them. They were famous, they had money, they lived the good life. But there were also downsides to living the life of an (idol) rapper. One of these downsides was having way too many photo shootings for one. Seunghyun didn’t hate them per se, but today he just wanted to go home and that was all thanks to Jiyong, who was still smirking at him whenever their eyes met.

They had started to explore the world of BDSM little by little ever since the whole choking thematic had come up – they hadn’t tried anything besides that, yet (too busy with their tight schedule and preparing their comeback), but they had talked about a few things. Not too in depth, but going through a few kinks and setting hard limits and what they might consider. That hadn’t been too difficult for either of them, since it appeared that they both found more or less the same things revolting/pleasurable. It hadn’t been more than that – just talking, but Seunghyun knew the second he had fucked up was when he saw that familiar naughty gleam in Jiyong’s eyes, telling him that the younger one was already scheming something. Back then, which was a week ago, he hadn’t given much thought to it – played it off as Jiyong being a little shit to rile him up, but now he was mentally kicking himself for not stopping this mess before it started.

While Seunghyun was the one on top more often than not, Jiyong also liked to be on top – which had been what they discussed that day, too. Power dynamics were a huge aspect of BDSM relationships and therefore needed room for discussion. They had been together long enough to try many things and both roles had their advantages and disadvantages. Seunghyun liked how different it could be with them switching positions – when he was on top there where two possibilities; either, Jiyong was all sweet and alluring and letting himself get pinned against the bed, or he would be bolt and bossy and ride Seunghyun for hours. The same was when Seunghyun bottomed – there were times when Jiyong would be gentle and sweet and kiss him breathless until he couldn’t think about anything but Jiyong’s cock inside of him – but there were also these rare moments where Jiyong wasn’t holding back. Where he was being possessive and held Seunghyun down by his wrists and fucked him into next week. The last scenario mostly happened when they were both drunk and really horny and Seunghyun was pliant enough to let his guard down. It didn’t happen often and he had never admitted it, but he really, really liked that side of Jiyong, too and it had been his own, very private, well-kept secret.

Until last week.

He didn’t know why he finally told Jiyong that he liked it when he took control, too, or that he liked the feeling of Jiyong fucking him again right after he just came – it just slipped out. One second they were talking about how Jiyong had no problem with getting hard again a second time after orgasm, the next he heard himself mutter that he really liked that aspect of his boyfriend, too, who in return sent him that downright filthy smirk.

Which left him now in his current situation.

Jiyong had been a flirt all day long – when they first got ready to leave for the shooting in the morning he had continued to touch him whenever he passed him. He had walked up to him and grabbed his ass roughly and left a kiss on the side of his neck, whispering something along the lines of how fucking good he looked in these new pants he got. He had let his hand slip from his own thigh to Seunghyun’s in the car, dipping his hand between his legs and squeezing the soft skin there before withdrawing his hand again. He had also let his hand dance over his back, starting at the bottom of his spine, right above his ass, and dragged it up until he tugged gently at Seunghyun’s ear lobe – only to run off again to where the photographer had wanted him.

It was driving him mad and he really needed to control his libido not to get hard in the middle of a god damn photo shooting, because his horny boyfriend decided to be a prick today.

He finally calmed himself down, only to nearly jump out of his skin when he felt a hand on his butt again and heard a sweet, low voice whispering in his ear.

“I can’t wait to take off all your clothes with my teeth.”

He was completely fucked.  

* * *

 

 Seunghyun should have known that going home wouldn’t be the end of Jiyong’s shenanigans. It actually the opposite, now that they were home he could tease Seunghyun all he wanted without any consequences. The older one of the pair had just walked into their by now shared walk-in closet – getting rid of the tie and the suit jacket and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt – when he suddenly got turned around and pushed against the wall, right opposite of where they had placed the full length mirror. Jiyong was staring at him with that stupid grin again and he was about to protest when he realized that the younger one was on the phone – it sounded awfully lot like business so he shut up and let Jiyong do whatever he wanted to do.  

Jiyong carefully took one of Seunghyun’s hands and placed it over the phone, making him hold it against Jiyong’s ears so his boyfriend had both hands free – he quickly realized what Jiyong had planned and wanted to swat his hands away from the fly of his pants, but he stopped when he saw the glare sent in his direction. Instead, he gulped and anxiously leaned back against the wall. His pulls was already picking up and he felt the all too familiar tingle in his pants when he felt Jiyong pop open the button and pull down the zipper – while talking to some high up on the phone. His eyes never left Seunghyun’s and it made him weak in the knees already.

His boyfriend’s hands made quick work of freeing his cock from the coffins of his pants – squeezing and caressing his dick into hardness and inhaled slowly, trying to not make any noises, but that got harder and harder when Jiyong licked the flat of his hands – making them all wet – and started to jack him with both hands. One was wrapped around his shaft with the thumb placed at the tip – pressing down onto the slit and smearing the precum across the velvet like skin. The other one had slipped down and was currently playing with his balls, rolling them between his clever fingers and making his toes curl in return. Jiyong knew how to make him come within moments and he seemingly wanted to achieve that right now, because Seunghyun had to bite his tongue and the inside of his cheeks to keep quiet.

The phone in his hand nearly slipped from his grasp two times – whenever Jiyong would move his wrist in that way or press against the sensitive vain right under the tip of his dick. He couldn’t hold back any longer and started to fuck into the tight ring Jiyong had formed with his hand, rolling his hips faster the closer he approached his high. Seunghyun felt the blush in his cheeks as Jiyong continued to stare at him – his pupils were blown wide and even though he was talking to someone over the phone all his attention was directed at him. It was hard to explain but it was almost as if a thick curtain of lust was draped over his eyes – whenever Jiyong had control like this he got this look on his face. The look that made him feel like Jiyong was about to literally jump him and fuck him senseless. He loved that look and he loved every moment of this right here –

Another twist of Jiyong’s wrist and he was coming all over his hands and forearms. His knees buckled from the intensity of the orgasm as he uselessly fucked into Jiyong’s hand, riding out his high to the fullest, before he tried to pull away again – but Jiyong wasn’t having any of it. Instead of letting go, he grabbed him tightly again and continued to pump him. Seunghyun clenched his teeth – his head started to trash and he tried to pull his hips away from Jiyong’s hands, but there was nowhere to go. Behind him was the wall and he couldn’t let go of the phone as long as Jiyong was talking. Instead of letting go, he grabbed Jiyong at the collar of his shirt and twisted the soft material in his fist. Shit. He needed to release some of the tension he was in right now, but he couldn’t move nor could he cuss at his boyfriend – this was equally thrilling and exciting as it was painful and terrible and Seunghyun was low-key loving it.

Jiyong’s hands worked him tirelessly – he didn’t even have the time to get soft, but instead stayed hard. The pleasure shooting through his body was so intense it was on the edge of being painful – no, it was painful, but also in a very good way and with every movement of Jiyong he felt his pelvis twitch and thrust. It hurt so badly, but he could also feel the spikes of pleasure pooling in the bottom of his stomach again. Tears were collecting in his eyes and his fingers bore into Jiyong’s shoulder – by now he was even holding his breath in effort to not make any noises.

He looked at Jiyong – pleading for something; he didn’t know what exactly – did he want him to stop? Did he want more? Seunghyun didn’t know, all he knew was that it was getting too much and he needed to come again.

Suddenly, Jiyong knocked Seunghyun’s hand – which was clinching onto the phone – aside and making him drop the phone. He surged forward, pressing their lips against one another, biting his lower lip, growling as both of his hands grabbed Seunghyun again. The older one buried his fingers in his shoulders and probably ripped his shirt, but he didn’t care. He whined and moaned loudly into his boyfriend’s mouth – breathing heavily and sucking on his tongue.

Just a few more tugs and Seunghyun was coming again – this time he couldn’t hold back the tears and the moans, the groans and the curses and everything else. He fucked his pelvis forward until his knees buckled and he slid down to the ground – Jiyong never stopped kissing him; instead, he joined Seunghyun on the floor as he finally pulled his hands back from Seunghyun’s cock. He wrapped them around his neck instead and continued to kiss him, but Seunghyun was too drained to do anything, but to just let it happen.

Jiyong was kneeling between his legs and he could feel his hard cock pressing against his stomach – his legs were tingling and he felt like jelly, but Jiyong never stopped kissing him or trailing kisses down the side of his neck and leaving love bites. As he rutted against Seunghyun’s stomach – seeking some kind of friction against his aching cock.

Seemed like tonight was going to be a long night.

 

Seunghyun smirked at that though.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanna check out some gtop fanarts, videos, etc — or if you simply wanna talk, here are my other accounts! 
> 
> YouTube: motteme  
> Twitter: mottemotteme & motteme_art  
> Tumblr: mottemotteme & motteme-art  
> Instagram: mottemotteme & motteme_art


End file.
